The Superior Tease
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: After a simple solo mission, Cross decided to try a unique way of teasing a certain overambitious man. And it would ultimately become her favorite way of teasing him. Rated T for provocative behaviors from the Blue Reclaimer herself.


**The Superior Tease** :

I had just gotten back from a BLADE Mission. The mission was to gather some Miran vegetables for a key recipe. Shinuyuni Garlic was the vegetable I was tasked with gathering. They're common vegetables found in the desert region of Oblivia. Its description goes like this: " _A root with a tapered horn shape that requires thick gloves for proper handling. Eating it grants superb recovery properties, but also horrific breath._ " So, if I ever ate anything with that, I'd make sure to grab some super strong mint in order to freshen my breath.

Anyways, the point is my mission was completed. Because I was a tough BLADE, I decided to take the mission solo. I even brought Candid & Credible's electric-resistant gear in case I came across an electromagnetic storm. Oh, I should introduce myself for those who are unaware. My name is Cross, rookie BLADE whose division is the Reclaimers. I am also under the service of Team Elma, lead by none other than a fellow Reclaimer, named Elma.

As well, I have two teammates in addition to Elma. There's Lin Lee Koo, a 13-year old Outfitter who invented the Skell Flight Module a while ago. As well, I also see her as like a surrogate little sister. Thankfully, the feeling is mutual, for she sees me as like a surrogate big sister. She's also usually accompanied by Tatsu, a Nopon we accidentally rescued from the Ganglion.

As well, there's Mia, a 19 year old who I met while she was a washout from BLADE. I helped her out as she was desperate to prove herself. She handled fine on her own, save for occasions where she needed my help. After I rescued her from the Ganglion, she was finally approved to join BLADE and became a Curator. She also calls me "Chief", all because she looks up to me.

Now, here's where my story begins. And I assure you, it's a hilarious one. I decided to go for a stroll in the Residential District after I completed my mission of gathering Shinuyuni Garlic bulbs. As I was strolling, I saw a familiar face. This was a guy who I have a platonic love/hate relationship with. He was a Pathfinder, whose name was Hector Birtwhistle. He's better known by his initials HB. You'll recognize him by his glasses.

I sighed, then said "HB, always the overambitious guy." to myself. He's usually seen analyzing his comm device, for reasons unknown. As I already mentioned, I have a platonic love/hate relationship with him. He's one of two BLADEs that I'm not afraid to show tough love to. The other is a Harrier known as Bozé Lowes, but that's for another story.

I have a tendency to lecture HB. Two notable examples include:

1\. In Oblivia, I lectured HB about following rules and not disobeying strategies. He blindly charged towards indigens while I was planning on sneaking around them. I was accompanied by a Harrier named Doug Barret, and another Pathfinder, known as Lao Huang at that time.

2\. In Noctilum's Weeping Whitewood, we found Lara Nara, who was supposedly injured. HB was planning on leaving him in the favor of a mission, but I heavily scolded him before delivering the lecture. I was also accompanied by an Interceptor named Frye Christoph, nicknamed the "Killer Ostrich", as well as a Qlurian girl named Celica, who joined the Prospectors. Turns our Lara Nara's injury was fake, and was a test of character from Commander Vandham, to which HB barely passed thanks to my lecture.

I was figuring out what to do when I decided...

"You know what? Maybe I should tease him. In spite of his elitist attitude, I've enjoyed making fun of him." I thought. And I had an idea that would leave him flustered for sure. Ooh... This'll be fun!

"So Cross recently collected ten Shinuyuni Garlic bulbs for a restaruant owner. That's fine. I was looking for a serious challenge, and-" HB muttered to himself as he was checking the news before he heard something.

"Hellooo, handsome!" a feminine voice said, which left HB looking around.

"I'm sorry, but... whoever you are, were you, by chance, talking to me?" he asked in confusion.

"Mm-hmm. Look towards your left, Hector." the voice said in a sultry tone.

Turns out the voice... was mine. I was approaching him while doing a sexy walk. (I can't believe I just said that...) And my wardrobe consisted of an adhesive nose bandage, a Prime Swimsuit Top, and some short shorts.

"C-Cross?" HB asked in a startled, confused tone.

"Mm-hmm. The one and only." I replied flirtily.

"What's... What's gotten into you, Cross?"

"You know, Hector... I can't help but think of you, lately. About how handsome you are... how I want to devote my entire body exclusively to you."

"You... You're acting way out of character. You said you're not the romantic kind of girl." HB was nervously backing up as he spoke.

"You've changed me, Hector Birtwhistle. Changed me for the better. Mm-hmm. Now come here and kiss me, Hector." I said as I opened my arms.

"Cross, you're seriously creeping me out and-" HB said as he continued to back up until he suddenly tripped backwards. "Whoa!" he yelled as he fell off the streets of NLA and downwards into the water-like cushioning gel.

As HB fell in the gel, I started laughing hysterically. "To think... To think this would actually... actually work!" I yelled as I laughed hysterically.

As I was laughing hysterically, HB resurfaced, then started swimming to the west side of the Residential District. "I have to get away from her. What kind of madwoman has she become? I better file an appointment to the Mimeosome Maintenance Center to find out what is wrong with her." He said as he was swimming.

After a bit, he reached the shores, and climbed up to the Residential District. "Hopefully, she won't see me." he said as he looked left and right. As he looked left, he briefly saw me, but ignored me... only to have a double take. "Gyah!" he yelled.

"How's that for a tease, HB?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wait... That out-of-character behavior... was teasing me?" HB asked with a look of fluster on his face.

"Yep." I giggled. HB gave the exact look of fluster I had envisioned.

"I was worried you'd become another admirer for me. I've dealt with too many admirers to last me a lifetime." HB grumbled.

"You know that admirers is one of the incredibly few things I actually sympathize you with. By the way, I've gotten someone to take a picture of your fall." I mockingly said.

"Who might that be?" HB asked sternly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" another male voice asked. HB was left confused for a bit before turning right. Turns out to be...

"Huh?! Secretary Nagi?!" HB yelled out of fluster.

"Cross gave me a camera, and said that if you were to fall, I should take a picture just at the right moment. To which I did. I transfered it to Cross's comm device, and she'll show it to Commander Vandham." Nagi said with a casual smile.

"I can't wait to hear him laugh at this story." I smirked.

An hour later...

BLADE Tower could hear Commander Vandham's laughter.

"Girl, you sure gave him the tease of his life. Dressing and behaving as provocatively as you are comfortable with, followed by him accidentally falling in the water? If that doesn't define 'funny', then I dunno what does." Vandham smiled.

"Thanks, Commander Vandham. HB is so much fun to tease." I smirked.

"Pretending to flirt with him. Not the most orthodox way to tease him, but you managed to get it to work." Bozé nodded.

"I was wondering why you're wearing what you're wearing, Chief. Mystery solved!" Mia smiled.

"That was a great idea. And I'm glad you did it yourself so I don't have to." Murderess smirked a smirk not too different from mine.

"Next time HB goes against Cross's orders, she should show that to the general public. That'll teach him some humility." Doug suggested.

"Sure, thing. It's 100 times more interesting than that so-called Superior Form holograph." Alexa agreed.

"You... You're not planning on showing THAT to all of NLA... are you? My dignity would be... destroyed." HB lamented.

"If you want that just between those of us in this room, then you should follow orders more often." I smirked.

"Anything to keep that picture from going public. And please, put on clothes that don't show your skin." HB winced.

"Actually... I think I'll keep this on for the remainder of the night. After all, the night breeze feels so good." I smiled.

"Hmm... Why does Tatsu recognize what friend said?" Tatsu muttered.

"Hmm?" Lin asked.

"Never mind, Linly. Tatsu just muttering." Tatsu insisted.

"Oh." Lin said.

I'm sure the public of NLA would have a good laugh at HB's part of the photo the next time he disobeyed orders. As I end my story, I have one question to whomever would read this. If HB does disobey orders, whether it's from me, Elma, Vandham, or even Eleonora, should that picture be shown to the public? As well, don't try what I did back at home.

[ **Author's notes** : Preparing for Chapter 12 is taking longer than I thought. This will take place between _Girls' Night Out_ and _Reflection_.]


End file.
